


An Unprecedented Case aka Oh My Duck!

by Izzu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: The Anderson Team received an Android-related case that was unlike any they've received before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna start on this OMG (as if I don't already have Loose End and Alstromeria to deal with) but yeah. I'm trying to go all serious mode in this since half the time when I wanna write a pure cracky idea I'll end up making it seemed like I'm drunk typing. Let see how this goes.
> 
> This piece was mostly triggered by [this](https://zaruba-needslove.tumblr.com/post/177345011152) incident, and I'm such an enabler. Gonna see if I gonna leave the fic title as is or think up a better one later.
> 
> Brace yourselves, since even I'm not sure where we're heading on this ride.

"Anderson! Connor! My office!"

Connor stood up right away before turning towards Hank, who still remained seated. "Lieutena—Hank? Aren't you getting up?"

Hank glanced up lazily towards Connor, before turning around and stared daggers towards Fowler. "Ungh..." he groaned loudly before standing up. "And I was _enjoying_ these periods of dealing with the daily paperwork! _Goddammit, Jeffrey..._ "

Connor just shook his head as he joined the detective to Fowler's office.

xxx

The case details that he was seeing just _didn't_ make any sense. It was totally not something he expected Fowler to send his way, considering that he never _ever_ got to deal with anything like this in the past. Yet, he couldn't imagine Fowler to suddenly decided to pull a freaking prank on him. 

"Are you being serious to me right now?"

Hank glanced up towards his old friend before making a tired face. "Are you... really _serious_ about this, Jeffrey?" He couldn't believe his eyes. He wished that Fowler would say that he was playing a joke on them or something—as _unlikely_ that idea was—but his friend didn't look as if he was up to some light-hearted pranks. It's not even April, so that's another bummer.

"Really?" he asked again. "Why?"

Fowler gave him a no-nonsense look. "Isn't that obvious? You've been dealing with Android-related cases with Connor all these times, and this IS an Android-related case so deal with it."

Hank rolled his eyes at the man. "Right now I'm not the only cop with an android partner, aye? What about those other officers that been partnered with some of the other _older_ police android models? Why're you throwing this to me? This ain't even a homicide case! Or is this just because I got Connor with me?"

"Hey!" Connor exclaimed out loud, feeling slighted.

"Sorry, son," Hank hastily apologized before turning back towards Fowler. "For god sakes, Jeffrey... why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything to ya, Hank," Fowler started to say, before leaning over towards him. "Sure, if it's just a simple case I could've sent any other officer for this. But since there are a possibility of _deviants_ being involved—"

Hank gave his friend another long stare. "Really? Are we _really_ going through that line of thoughts now, huh?"

Before Fowler could give a reply, Connor cut in to speak his mind. "Forgive me to interrupt the two of you—" Hank turned his attention towards the RK800. "While animal androids aren't as advanced as their humanoid counterparts, they do still have their own version of an AI programming. If the evolution of humanoid android's artificial intelligence could allow them to break the limits of their programming to become _sentient_ and have free will, wouldn't it be possible for something like that to happen to the animal counterparts?"

Hank blinked, as he couldn't believe what Connor was trying to tell him. Had he been hanging out with the Markus kid for too long? "B-but... Connor— _son_ , we're talking about animal androids here! Seriously... _deviant_... animal... androids? How could _that_ even be possible?"

And suddenly, Hank began to realize something he hadn't been noticing ever since the two of them had entered Fowler's office. Connor's _eyes_... it seemed now that they had sparkled even more than he could've recalled seeing the android do. Not even Sumo had been able to draw this kind of look from the kid—oh wait! Perhaps the thought of _a thousand Sumos_ would've done the same trick. 

Connor started to grab on his shirt, giving him that almighty _puppy dog look_ of his that was so _hard_ to ignore. "Please _Hank_... can we accept this case?" Connor asked, almost in a small child-like voice. " _I wanna go to the zoo..._ "

Hank inhaled dramatically before turning to face Fowler, who... by now was trying his _very best_ to keep a straight face at him. After a few minutes of silent fuming, Hank let out a long sigh.

"Dammit Jeffrey, I _hate_ you so much."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wwww I hate this muse omg. I'm not even the best at writing consistent comedy skit, all my stupid impromptu funny stuff are the usual boke-tsukkomi gags.
> 
> Okay, not sure if this means I'm ret-conning stuff and I don't really pay attention too much on all of the e-mags details besides some mentions about plans to create android zoos. But let's assume that actually... there should still be some animal (wild animals esp) around the world and they're not totally extinct. Cos I'm not gonna pull a dystopian setting in my stuff. Tho the game did hint at some.

The next day, Hank grabbed Connor and took the car, heading towards the old Detroit Zoo location. At which, for some years already... had been gradually transformed into an android Zoo. Hank frowned as he drove the car into the 10-mile parking lot and finding the lot almost _empty_ , despite today's being a weekend. Well, a Saturday anyway.

And he barely remembered ever seeing the lot empty or _this_ vacant. _Don't people go to the zoo nowadays?_

Hank parked the car near to the main entrance before stepping out to greet the clear sky.

"Heeyyyyyy!"

He turned his glance towards the other side of the car as a _very_ cheerful RK800 walked out into the sunlight. Hank shook his head at the android in amusement. 

"Remember..," Connor turned his glance towards him as Hank let out a snort. "We're here on official police business. Not for fun. Today's not for playing around looking at animals and stuff. We're _working_ right now!"

Connor nodded his head eagerly at him as if Hank hadn't said anything about **not** goofing around on the job. He sighed.

"But I guess we might be able to spare some time after we're done with the investigating and stuff. And get some souvenirs as well..."

Connor let out another cheer as Hank closed to the door behind him and locked the car. "I don't even _know_ you right now..."

Connor cocked his head at him as the android joined him and walked together with him. "What're you talking about, Hank? You _do_ know me."

"You—!" Hank started to say before stopping himself. "Hey, Con... I wanna ask you, do you _really_ love animals... and not just dogs? Or was that something that you were _programmed_ to say to anyone that asked you that?"

Connor blinked at him, before shrugging. "Well— _yes_ , I have been programmed to say that I liked animals to anyone that asked me that. Or to whomever I needed to say to, in the course of my investigations. Studies say that people who expressed that they have taken to liking towards animals were viewed to be much more _approachable_ than people who claimed to not like animals. Therefore, I am _programmed_ to say that I liked animals."

Hank frowned at the RK800 as he recalled the time the android had asked about Sumo. As well as comments that Connor has made about how deviants tend to develop an attachment towards animals. "Oh really? It wasn't because of some _deviancy_ quirks?"

Connor gave him a look of shock as if Hank had just insulted him before shaking his head. Has Connor been watching some soap operas without his knowledge? Some of his reactions lately seemed a bit too _dramatic_ lately.

"No? Though I have to admit... before _actually_ meeting Sumo, I haven't really developed a preference to any animals, much less to _dogs_ in particular. But then, I came to your house that night and met Sumo. And then, I guess... I started to _truly_ like dogs afterwards."

Hank nodded his head at that, slightly wondering if Connor had added the last comment because he'd noticed his discomfort about finding out the real truth of Connor's past statements.

"Heh... well, we'll be seeing a few more animals after this. Not sure if there are any _real animals_ left in this old zoo to see, but... don't get your hopes too high."

"On the contrary... Lieutenant, despite the move to fully convert the old Detroit Zoo into a full android zoo... as well as the talks about how the world's various animal species had started to become fully extinct, there are still quite a number of real wild animals being kept in the facility. Until they could be moved to a much better place, leaving their android counterparts here for people to see."

"Uh... okay," said Hank as they approached the main entrance. A lone man was standing before them as he held out a hand to stop them.

"I'm sorry, sirs. But the zoo's closed at the moment."

Hank took out his badge from inside his jacket before holding it out at the man. "Detroit Police. Heard that you guys were having some kinda problem here."

The man gasped before ushering them in. "Ah, pardon me. Come in, detectives," said the man as Hank and Connor followed the worker towards one of the management offices nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this fic marks the 3rd fic that I'm writing that involves me writing about a zoo setting as well as needing to do minor research on it. Like the first was a Japanese zoo in Hokkaido, the second was a Korean zoo in Seoul (I scrapped the idea and changed the setting but I still end up researching on it) and now Detroit. Geez, I caused this trouble by myself DX
> 
> Sorry for the slow release pace. I had to figure out how to plot out everything before we could actually jump into the action.

**Author's Note:**

> For now, I'm gonna leave this piece as a stand-alone from my 'A chance for unlikely events' series because I dun wanna have to force people to read all the fics in that series in preparation for this one. Though I'd still kinda sorta base the general setting from the series aka the mostly Blue Connor outcome as well as Cyberlife being not!evil, neutral entity corp. For reasons related to stuff that will appear in this piece.
> 
> One day, I'll reunite this fic to the main series eventually.
> 
> So yeah, have fun.


End file.
